Til The Season Comes 'Round Again
by flashpenguin
Summary: Leaves are falling, the game is on, and Reese is elbow deep in turkey and stuffing. It's Thanksgiving at the Carter-Warren household as friends - close, and not so close - gather around the table to give thanks for the one thing that matters: Family. *COMPLETE*


_Colder temperatures, falling leaves, and another holiday has arrived. As we gather around the table and give thanks for all that we have, let's remember to take a moment to give special thanks for our families. Because family is everything - whether they are blood or not. I have been debating with myself about posting this story. It takes place between "What Are We Doing In Love?" and "No Easy Way Out", so if some readers get lost reading this, please take a moment to read the aforementioned titles. Now, I know some people may not be happy with it, but it's about family, togetherness, and being thankful for all that you have. And, right or wrong, the team IS a family. That said, I hope you enjoy it._

 _Song prompt: "'Til The Season Comes 'Round again" by Amy Grant_

* * *

' **Til The Season Comes 'Round Again**

John Reese stood beside the counter in the kitchen and chopped the vegetables. Okay, it wasn't a task a man normally performed, but he did enjoy cooking, so he didn't mind. Besides, it was Thanksgiving and he wanted to do something special for his friends. Cooking a meal seemed to be the least he could do to return back all they had done for him.

Dumping the diced veggies in the bowl, he added the cubed bread pieces and stirred. Adding in the boiling hot chicken stock, he let it simmer while he checked on the rest of the preparations. The turkey was thawed, and the potatoes were peeled and ready for boiling. Once the pies came out of the oven he could stuff the turkey and stand back for a moment and take a breather...before the guests arrived.

"Mmmm…" Joss greeted and wrapped her arms around the man she loved and pressed her cheek to his back. "That smells good." She sniffed the air appreciatively.

"It will taste just as good," Reese promised. He leaned over the sink and quickly washed his hands.

"Oh, you think?" Joss teased and turned Reese to face her. His arms automatically went around her waist.

"I know."

"You always have been a little arrogant."

"One of the qualities you love most about me, Joss," Reese said and kissed her quickly.

"You keep telling yourself that." Her arms went around his neck. "I still can't believe you cook."

"Where do you think I learned to wield a knife?"

"But you bake, too."

Reese shrugged. "My mother's father was a baker and I got to spend a couple of summers with him. I picked up a few things."

"Well, if those pies taste as good as they smell…"

"You may need me to help burn off the calories later?" Reese grinned broadly.

Joss took a playful swipe. "As I said, arrogant."

The timer went off. Reese donned the hot mitts and opened the oven door. Carefully he placed the tins on the baker's rack.

"Nice," Joss complimented. "What time is everyone supposed to arrive?" she wondered.

"Four…I think."

"Will the turkey be done?"

"Not unless you let me finish and stop distracting me." His eyes hungrily scanned her body. Once the turkey was stuffed, there could be enough time to love her until the guests arrived, he reasoned. Pulling her to him, he pressed himself against her. "Want to help me stuff the turkey?" he growled low in her ear.

Joss gave a short laugh. "If that is how you proposition a woman, I can see why you remained single until you found me."

"I found you? Chief Carter, I remember it the other way…"

"Daddy!" a voice shouted from the doorway, and a second later a blackhaired, curly top, whirlwind of a girl plowed into Reese's legs.

"Hey, Jessie." Reese picked up his daughter and tossed her into the air. Her sweet laugh filled Reese's heart. "Look who's up early."

"I couldn't sleep. Where is everyone?" She looked around at the empty room.

"They won't be here for a few more hours, angel." Reese held his little girl tight against him "Want to help me?"

Jessica shook her head. "Nu-uh. Can I watch the parade?"

"You would rather watch the parade than help your dad cook?" Reese growled, but his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Yeah."

Reese tickled her. "Are you sure?" he asked over her giggles.

"Yes. Mommy, help." Jessica Grace pretended to struggle to free herself from her father's hold.

"Okay, you two." Joss plucked her daughter out of Reese's arms. "I'm going to take this little one to the living room. You…" she directed toward her husband, "…finish the dinner and then join us. That's an order."

"Aye aye, Chief," Reese gave her a mock salute.

"We'll see you later. Come on, Jessica," she guided the girl out of the room, "let's go make turkeys."  
*****

The doorbell rang loud and clear. Fast as lightning, Jessica ran to answer, but Joss was quicker. With her index finger pressed to her lips, Joss gave her eager daughter a caution. Then she looked thru the peephole. With a smile, she turned the handle.

"Hello, Finch," she greeted warmly. The bespectacled man gave her a smile. Bear barked his own form of a greeting. "And hello to you, Bear."

"Uncle Harold!" Jessica cried out happily and hugged his legs. "You brought Bear!" The canine forgot his training and washed the little girl's face with doggy kisses.

Finch's eyes shown with love. "Hello, Jessica Grace." Her only answer was a belly laugh.

"I take it John is in the kitchen?" Finch asked as he stepped into the foyer. He hanged his hat and overcoat on the tree standing in the corner.

"You are correct. Can I get you something to drink?" Joss offered.

"I'm fine," he declined politely. "Thank you, Joss."

Breaking away from the dog, Jessica grabbed Finch's hand. "Mommy and me are making turkeys. Do you wanna help?" She tugged impatiently.

"Uh…Jessica Grace…" Finch was at a loss for a reply. He threw a pleading look toward Joss.

"The game is on," Joss offered. "Jessica, take Uncle Harold to the living room, okay?"

"Sure." The little girl pulled Harold toward the large room. "Follow me!"

Not a minute later the doorbell rang again. Joss checked peephole before opening. "Taylor!" she exclaimed happily and threw herself into her son's arms.

"Hi, Mom." Taylor gave her a hug.

"I didn't think you were going to make it. I thought you were going to stay with your father."

"He got called out of town at the last minute. He wants to take us out to dinner when he gets back."

"And Grandma?" Joss looked for her mother.

"She is helping out at the church dinner. We are supposed to be at her place tomorrow." Taylor's eyes searched for something. "Where's the squirt?"

"In the living room." Joss rubbed her hands together. "Come inside and get warm."

Taylor stepped into the foyer. "Oh, this is for you," he said and thrust the bouquet of flower at Joss. "I wanted to get you something else, but the grocery stores were pretty much sold out of everything." He placed his coat beside Finch's.

"These are beautiful," Joss complimented and sniffed the flowers.

"TAYLOR!" Jessica screeched loudly and threw herself into her big brother's arms. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, squirt." He hugged his sister tightly. "Are you watching the game?"

"Uncle Harold is. I'm making turkeys."

"Go sit down," Joss ordered. "I'll bring you something to drink."

Taylor carried Jessica into the living room. "Hey, Harold."

"Hello, Taylor."

"Good game?"

Finch shrugged. "I guess." One side was winning while the other side was losing. As far as he could tell, it was a good game.

"I hope that tastes as good as it smells," Lionel Fusco greeted. In his arms he carried a couple of bags.

Jessica dropped her crayon and looked up. "Uncle Lionel." Her eyes shone with love for the detective. She hurried over to give him a hug.

"Hey, Supergirl. Where are your parents?"

"In the kitchen."

"Hey, Glasses," Lionel greeted happily. "Good to see you."

"Lieutenant."

"Hi, Lee," Taylor greeted the tall teen standing behind Fusco.

"Hey, T." The two guys shook hands in greeting. "Wanna go throw the football?"

Taylor stood up. "Sure."

The doorbell rang just as Taylor reached for his coat. Opening the door, he paused.

"Hello, Taylor," Carl Elias greeted with his wide grin. Beside him stood Anthony.

"Hello," Taylor returned at the man who had kidnapped him and used him as a pawn. His hand gripped the knob tightly. His mother had explained to him the circumstances of what went down, and why she ultimately helped his captor escape from prison. There didn't seem to be any bad blood between them, but Taylor still hesitated whenever the mob boss was around.

"Is your mother here?" Elias asked cordially.

"Yes."

The moment of silence stretched.

"Hey, close the door!" Lionel called out. "You're letting the cold in!"

"Can we let bygones be bygones?" Elias asked and extended his hand.

Taylor took Elias's hand and gave a small smile. "I guess so. If Mom can forgive you, so can I. Come in." He stepped aside. "Mom! You have guests!" he called out and pulled on his coat.

"Lee," Taylor shouted over his shoulder, "you comin'?"

"Yeah." The pair ran out the door to the front lawn.

Joss stepped out of the kitchen. "Elias. You made it."

"Thank you for inviting us. We brought something," Elias offered. Anthony handed the basket filled with wine and other goodies to Joss. "I ran into Taylor."

Joss bit her lip. "And…?" She braced herself for worst case scenario.

"I think we buried the hatchet."

"That's good." Joss glanced at the basket. "I'll take this into the kitchen. John's in there if you want to join us."

Elias shrugged out of his coat and handed it to his right hand man. "I would love to." He followed Joss.

Fusco passed them by. In his hands he carried a snack tray. "Hello, Elias."

"Lieutenant."

Fusco went into the living room with the tray and set it on the coffee table. "Where's Lee?"

"Outside throwing the football with Taylor," Jessica answered without looking up. "Uncle Lionel, how do you spell your name?" she asked.

"L-I-O-N-E-L."

With a steady hand, Jessica printed out the letters then handed the decorated paper turkey over. "This is for you."

"Thank you."

Jessica hurriedly finished Finch's bird. "Here."

Finch looked at the paper bird. "It's lovely, Jessica Grace." As far as he was concerned, it was more priceless than a Rembrandt or a Monet.

"Who would have thought his other talent would be cooking?" Shaw remarked dryly as she entered the room.

"Auntie Sam! You made it!" Jessica ran over and hugged the petite woman. "I didn't think you were going to come."

"It's good to see you, too," Shaw quickly hugged the little girl. "Who's playing?" She glanced at the TV.

"Dallas and Chicago."

"Go Bears?" she made a mock cheer.

"You missed the parade," Jessica pouted.

Shaw rumpled Jessica's curls. "Maybe next year we'll see it live. What do you say?"

"That would be awesome."

"Hey, Shaw," Joss greeted. "Glad to see you made it."

"No numbers today." Shaw glanced at Finch. "Thought I'd drop by. Did Zoe make it?" she asked and took off her coat. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Joss said. "You make yourself comfortable." She hurried over to the door. "Hey, Zoe."

"Joss." Zoe gave her a quick hug. "Where's John?"

"Kitchen. Want something to drink? Wine? Cola?"

"Thanks. I'd love some white wine," Zoe said.

"One glass coming up." Joss took Zoe's coat. "Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Hello, Lionel," Zoe acknowledged with a nod. "Harold." She glanced down at the little girl busily scribbling on paper cut-outs. "Hey, Princess. What are you doing?"

"Making turkeys."

"Looks like fun."

Jessica extended a crayon to Zoe. "Can you help me and Uncle Lionel?"

Zoe knelt down. "Sure."

Joss walked out of the kitchen with a wineglass. "Here you go, Zoe. John said dinner is going to be ready in a few, so you guys might want to go wash up."

Lionel stood up and stretched. "I'll get Lee and Taylor. Any one else showing up?" he wondered curiously and took a peek out the large living room window.

"Not that I can think of."

"I'm done with my turkeys." Jessica showed the small stack she had completed.

"That's great. Now go wash up, Jessica."

"Okay, Mommy." The little girl hurried down the hall to the bathroom to complete the request.  
*****

Barely an inch of space remained as the last dish was placed on the pure white tablecloth. Seated around the table, the group eagerly anticipated the main course.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse," Lionel stated loudly.

"Daddy didn't cook a horse."

"He didn't?" Lionel feigned surprise.

"No. It's a turkey, silly," Jessica giggled.

Ooo's and ah's sounded as Reese set the turkey and the platter in the middle of the dining room table. Golden brown and roasted to perfection, the bird could almost have been transported from a Norman Rockwell picture.

"And what a gorgeous turkey it is," Lionel remarked and smacked his lips in anticipation.

"Wow!" Jessica breathed, her eyes round circles.

"You out did yourself, John," Zoe remarked with a smile.

"Thanks."

"It's beautiful, John," Joss said and gave him a kiss.

"I'm hungry," Taylor stated. "Let's get this bird carved."

"Prayer first," Reese said. He took Joss's hand in his. Everyone followed and bowed their heads. The moment before Reese opened his mouth to speak, the doorbell rang. He looked up. "Who could that be?" he wondered.

"I'll get it."

"No. You sit. I'll get it." Reese hurried from the dining room to the front door. Opening it, he paused. "Root."

Her smile was somewhere between nervous and shy. "Hi, John. I hope you don't mind me coming over."

"No." He stepped aside to let her inside. "What brings you here?"

"Not sure. She said I needed to come over." Root looked around the room nervously. It wasn't everyday the Machine sent her on a wild goose chase that involved her friends. Now that she was at her destination, she wasn't sure what to think as she took in the crowd of people sitting around the large table preparing to eat.

The silence was almost deafening as all turned to look at her.

"Hi," Joss greeted and stood up. "I'm so glad you could come. Come, sit down," she offered. "John, get a chair for Root."

"Hi, everyone," Root greeted.

"Hi. I didn't think you'd come," Shaw said.

"She had other plans for me." Root looked over at Lionel. Their eyes met for a second. A smile tugged at his lips.

"Good to see you, Cocoa Puffs."

"Charming as always, Lionel," she returned sweetly. "Even on national holidays." Ever so carefully, so no one would catch on, she winked at him.

Reese came back with the chair. "Do you mind sitting in the corner?" he asked and placed the chair next to Anthony.

"Thanks." Root sat down. "I'm Root."

A smile brightened his face. "Anthony."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same back at you." His black eyes twinkled with interest.

The doorbell rang again.

"Uh! What is this? Grand Central Station?" Joss half-joked. "We might need another chair," she said and ran to the door.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Leon. Come in," Joss opened the door wide to let him inside.

Bear ran to Leon and jumped on him. "Guess he's happy to see me."

"We're getting ready to eat."

"Oh. Okay. This is for you." He handed the shopping bag to Joss. "It's nothing much. Just a little something for dessert."

"I'll put it in the kitchen. Go sit down," Joss ordered.

"Hey, Leon," Lionel called out the salutation.

"Hello, Detective. Hello, Finch." Leon sat down. "Looks delicious."

Joss came back in and took Reese's hand in hers and held tight. "Where were we?"

Reese bowed his head. The others imitated his action.

"God, we thank You for this day and this meal. We thank You for the friends and family who could be with us today. Many journeys have been taken to lead us to be together at this moment. We are blessed to be here and to share all that we have. Amen."

"Amen," everyone stated in agreement.

"Who gets to carve the turkey?" Joss asked.

"Finch?" Reese held the knife out to his best friend. "Do you want the honours?"

"Wait! Wait!" Jessica called out and jumped off her chair. Her feet pattered across the hardwood floor as she ran to the living room.

"What is she doing?" Reese asked as his eyes followed his daughter.

"I don't know," Joss murmured. "Jessica?" she called out. "Jessica Grace!"

"I'm back, Mommy," the little girl answered breathlessly. "Here," she said and handed the paper turkeys to Root and Leon.

"Thanks…I think," Leon said as he eyed the hastily scribbled on paper with his name scrawled across the body.

"Uh…what is this?" Root asked. She had seen the other turkeys on everyone's plate, but she hadn't given much thought as to the meaning.

"It's a turkey," Jessica Grace explained. "For you."

Root looked at the paper and then at the little girl. "Why?"

"Because you're family," Jessica stated simply with a shrug. It made sense to her.

"Thank you. Jessica," Root's voice was tight with emotion. Something she couldn't understand pierced her heart. And it felt...good.

"Okay. Let's eat!" Lionel clapped his hands together and rubbed them eagerly.

"I get the drumstick!" Jessica stated. Everyone laughed.

"Can I make a toast?" Taylor asked out of the blue.

"Sure," Joss replied.

Everyone picked up their glasses.

"To the best family I ever had." Taylor extended his glass toward the center of the table.

"To Family," everyone echoed. The sound of glasses clinking filled the room.

"This is the best Thanksgiving, ever," Jessica said with a happy sigh.

And it was.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 _Happy Thanksgiving to all of my readers. May your holiday be a blessed one._


End file.
